


【楚郭】黑道荣光

by Horst



Series: 赤极 [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 镇魂 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 09:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horst/pseuds/Horst
Summary: 双A双黑





	【楚郭】黑道荣光

注意:粗口警告＋口交警告＋非自愿性行为＋微SM警告＋反攻倾向警告

黑手党双黑双A

限制等级:NC–17

楚郭女孩请捂眼  
幽畜请捂脸  
点过热度的把鸡儿掏出来(x)  
释邪做骚，苦果自受

 

窗外的阳光刺眼，可楚恕之眼前一片漆黑，人类落入黑暗本能的恐惧蚕食着男人的每一根骨头，让它们在颤抖中咯咯作响。

牢房里很安静，楚恕之甚至可以听见自己汗水砸在水泥地上的声音。

门被打开。

来人操着本地口音，低声说了什么，在得到Boss的回复后轻声笑起来，随后是拉动枪栓和子弹钻入血肉的声音，重物坠地，被拖走，血腥味飘了满屋。

如此的干脆利落。

楚恕之扭动可一下身子试图让一直承担身体重量的膝盖稍稍放松，可满身的伤一动便痛的刺骨，黑手党灵敏的听觉察觉到那人的走近，低头不敢造次。

他是我的东西了?那人问，声音出乎意料的年轻。

随你怎么做。保镖说，关上铁门，金属与水泥地刮擦的声音分外明显。

他跪在地上，双手被反剪在身后被迫行成屈辱的姿势，勒紧皮肉里的绳子磨出血痕和微微的瘙痒，多日的囚禁与鞭打榨干男人的一切，他像是被围剿多日的鹰，保持呼吸与头脑清醒已是勉强，哪里顾得上尊严这种东西。

至于脸上的眼罩，或许是来者的恶趣味吧，楚恕之艰难地想，咽下喉头的腥甜。

一双温热柔软的手带着些许汗液取下他脸上的黑布，男人下意识地睁开双眼却被囚笼高高窗户里撒下来的阳光刺激得紧闭了双眼，偏过头去不再有动作。

他再一次听见对面人的笑声，很轻，像是溪水在长满青草的深涧里的回响，或是遥远东方古国故事里的佩环叮咚，屋檐下娇啼的乳燕。

他不知道自己为什么会在这个时候产生这样奇妙的幻想，那个人的声音像是毒品，带来致命的幻觉。

而他该死的毫无抵抗之力。

楚恕之在适应许久后睁开眼，面前的人很年轻，与其说年轻毋宁是单纯一类的味道，一样的东方面孔，柔和的线条。

很有趣。那个不能被称为男人的男孩说，附身在他唇上落下一吻。

这该是爱神的眷顾，可在他们眼里却是死神的宣判。

楚恕之的眼睛微微睁大，一双挑花眼里满是不可置信的神色，止不住的浑身颤抖，手脚冰凉。

那人很满意地挑眉，在尸王身上找到的惊讶或许是他今天最大的收获，他靠坐在审讯台上，张开双腿，脸上的笑容是干净却魅惑的，勾起的唇角要笑不笑的弧度。

suck me，now.他说。

楚恕之一愣，在这片刻晃神的功夫被人狠狠一拳砸在额角，头晕目眩里男人歪倒在地上止不住地干呕。

袭击他的男人保持着姿势，连西装上的褶皱都没有改变，欣赏完之后俯身揪起男人剪的极短的头发，强迫瘫倒在地的男人靠近自己，道:我相信你不需要我再说第二遍。

又换了楚恕之家乡的语言，极其不熟练地低声道:你把我伺候舒服了，到时候给你一个痛快。像是委屈巴巴要糖的小孩，眼睛也是泪汪汪地，像在求情，又像在撒娇。

组织里什么时候出了这号阴阳怪气的人，楚恕之不清楚，但他知道自己此刻别无选择。男人艰难地挪动膝盖凑上前，歪头咬住少年的西装拉链。少年低头欣赏猎物脸上的屈辱神色，手指轻轻拍打男人的脑后示意催促。

楚恕之不自觉抬眼，少年下颚地弧度从他的视角大理石雕塑一般好看，玻璃珠一样的眼珠深不见底，摄人心魄。楚恕之的注意力完全被少年不符合年纪的沉稳甚至阴翳眼神吸引，甚至来不及反应跳出来弹在他面前的柱体。

楚恕之稍稍犹豫了一下，男孩半勃起的阴茎难得的秀气，马眼上一点点的水光是少年人才有的稚嫩颜色，可回想到方才开枪的手正扶着自己的脑后，他再无选择，犹豫地启唇附上男孩的阴茎。

楚恕之男女通吃，对付男人的身体自然有一套办法，可是为男人口交的事情他还是头一回遇到。

他身前的少年可顾不得黑手党成员沦为阶下囚的心理变化，在被温暖湿热包裹的一瞬间从喉咙里发出低吼，狠狠地摁住楚恕之的后脑向前压，迫使健壮的囚犯吞下他的全部。

少年不算浓密的耻毛搔着他的下巴，男性气味一股脑地灌进鼻子里，更别提嘴里又胀大一圈的东西，不算巨大的尺寸此刻狠狠抵上楚恕之的上颚，不愿意被痛扁一顿后就地枪决的黑手党成员只能压下心底的呕吐欲望，同时尽力用嘴唇包住牙齿防止磕碰，可是到底技巧生疏，冒事撞上柱身的牙齿还是引起了男孩的不满。

在少年蹙起来的眉头与不满的低哼里楚恕之莫名地想要给他更多，男人的舌尖灵活地绕着柱身打转，微微粗糙的舌苔刷过男孩的铃口与伞状前段，配合深喉的吸力让他听见一声无法压抑的呻吟，少年的手指深入到他的黑发里。楚恕之惊讶地发现自己的欲望在底裤中觉醒，幸亏他此刻姿势暧昧少年看不太分明。

黑手党成员的动作粗暴而直接却也不失技巧，在十几次深吞后舌尖坏心眼地往马眼里一顶，少年发出一声高亢的呻吟同时身体后仰，白灼的液体喷射而出，顺着杀手的鼻梁落在唇上，破碎的囚衣上，还有一些滴滴答答地落在地上。

少年浑身瘫软地靠在桌子上止不住地喘息，楚恕之却觉得有趣，站起了身，在未经允许的情况下和少年交换了一个带有他自己味道的吻，分开后少年的脸趋于淡色的粉红，楚恕之心里一动，面上不动声色。

把头像兔子一样窝在囚徒的颈窝，喘了半天终于匀过气来的少年抬头，对他露齿一笑，拔出身后的左轮手枪，打开保险。

楚恕之心里一沉，想到底是要交代到这里了，不由得道:牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。说的是中国话。

少年一愣，握着枪的手微微颤抖了一下，没有逃过黑手党成员的眼睛。他垂下眼睫似乎在思索什么。

在楚恕之没有反应过来的时候少年走到他身后开枪，手铐应声而断，错愕里他被人一个拉倒在地上，穿着西装的少年杀手俯身带着笑瞧他一眼，对一向沉默阴郁的尸王的神色满意至极。

既然楚先生兴致这么高，在下陪你玩玩好了。少年说，解开衬衫第一枚纽扣。

少年不算重，纤细的身体在这个年纪甚至算得上过分瘦削，每一块肌肉里包含了不该有的力量，可是当他做这个动作的时候，楚恕之莫名的心头发堵，更多的是热流向下身涌去。

尸王僵硬的神色引得少年兴致更高，他脱下了纯黑的西装外套随手丢在地上，塞在皮带里的手枪也拿出来放在一边，衬衫扣子解了一半，在黑暗的房间里白的耀眼。少年的手暧昧地抚摸尸王冰冷的颈子，巧妙地旋转解开囚犯上衣为数不多的纽扣，尸王遍体鳞伤的上半身赤裸在冰冷的空气里，数不清的鞭伤与烫伤，旧伤未痊愈又绽开新的，形成交叠的暗色肌肤，看上去惨不忍睹。

可是少年的神情就像是看见了什么无上美味一样，他俯身亲吻那些伤疤，在锁骨周围留下暧昧的红痕，舌尖轻轻舔舐发黑的伤口，每一个动作都虔诚的像是在亲吻神祇，轻柔缓慢，和方才那个强迫他口交的完全不是一个人。

楚恕之犹犹豫豫地伸出手指勾起那人额角的一缕黑发，柔软的触感轻搔指尖。

这么干净的一个人，怎么会出现在污浊的黑手党里？这个念头在他被情欲环绕的脑子里窜出一道弧线，稍纵即逝——囚犯身下本来质量也不是太好的藏羞布被人扯碎，少年低头含住他的勃起，温暖的口腔带来触感实在太过美妙，太久没有经历过这样待遇的囚犯忍不住挺身送入更多，发出低声的呻吟。

黑手党不会在意囚犯的生理需求，楚恕之压抑过久的欲望快速释放以至于为他口交的少年来不及反应，喉头滚动咽下了全部。

为自己的过早缴械耳尖泛红的楚恕之抬头瞧他一眼，见少年并无不满的神色，便大着胆子握住少年骨节分明的手，送在唇边留下一个吻。  
这个表示讨好与屈从意味的动作让少年脸上不变的假笑微微融化，他正色收敛了笑容，仔细打量着身下人。  
楚恕之的眼睛生的好看，桃花眼眼角上飞，配合眉头怒时叱咤，笑时如沐春风，此刻认真打量人的时候则严肃认真，带着一点点神秘的味道，他曾经的很多猎物都是死在了这样的眼神下。  
猎手与猎物的静静对峙，气氛在一瞬间陷入了不可能存在的低谷，他们的嘴里还有彼此的味道，脑子里除了性爱没有别的想法，可是他们却在安静对视，拿捏对方的弱点想要一击制胜。  
他们对视了三秒，然后狠狠地吻在了一起，是鲜血气息的互相缠斗，舌尖刷过门齿深入内部交换彼此的味道，不存在什么轻柔的试探或者温柔的戏弄，有的只是纯粹技巧的挑战和性欲的宣誓。

我认为你们处决之前不会再接吻。楚恕之说。

因为只有这样我们才像在做爱，而不是在我强奸你，我想我会温柔一点的。少年口齿清晰的说出这些话，楚恕之被他言语里的意思弄得一怔，回想起什么脸色转变为羞辱的深红。

他们操的你舒服吗？尸王大人？

某些场景在楚恕之眼前一闪而过，男人侧过身，在男孩摔下自己身上的惊叫发出的同时身体蜷缩低声干呕，想要吐出来什么可是只有生理性的泪水沁出眼角。

衣衫不整的少年被楚恕之的剧烈反应弄懵了，等到楚恕之的动静小到只剩粗重的喘息的时候男孩子白净的手指才抚摸上男人布满胡渣的下巴，在后者没有反应过来的时候送上一个只属于恋人之间的轻吻。

我很抱歉。少年说，勾起你的坏记忆我很抱歉，楚哥。。。不要担心，有我在。

这句话楚恕之听的不多，枪口游走下那么多年，很少有人对他这么说。

那个难得单纯的吻被楚恕之弄得再一次变得色情，他的欲望再一次觉醒，他伸手在对方底裤摸了一把，很显然对方也不逊色，他的手指指尖沾满前列腺液。被体温烤的温热。

尸王的大手顺着质地优良的衬衫抚摸进去，少年白皙的皮肤像是个高中生一样的稚嫩，他沾满鲜血和前列腺液混合物的指尖没经过一处就点燃一点点火苗，少年的呼吸趋于粗重却也倔强地保持着二人视线的交流，当指尖掠过胸口的朱果得到的是轻声的尖叫，脑袋顶上的头发跟着一颤。

听上去倒像是我在强奸你，你可以求我温柔一点。楚恕之为占了口头便宜而暗自快活，可是之后怎么发展他心里是一点底都没有，少年再怎么说都是个成年男人，真要打起来，。

他们俩谁在上面还很难说。

少年可不知道身下人的内心活动，沉浸在欲望里的少年蹙眉，嘴唇微张低声喘息发出动听的哀鸣，有一下没一下地把下身同楚恕之摩擦，鼠蹊传来最细微的触碰都是一点快感，堆积成连绵不绝的欲望，楚恕之变得坚硬的勃起暗示着他想要更多，于是尸王试探性地伸手解开少年的裤子，在被少年察觉意图的时候摁住了手。

少年低头，笑的单纯而魅惑。

不用，我自己来。

在楚恕之憋的快要爆炸的时候少年纤细的手指附上皮带，解开，慢条斯理地扯住布料向下，露出被打湿的稀疏耻毛和挺立的苍白分身，因充血显出紫红色，动作斯文色情。

楚恕之觉得自己很可能因为欲望的不能释放爆炸在当场，伸手试探性地来到少年身后的穴口，伸进了一根手指。

楚恕之的手指被温暖的湿软紧紧包裹，内部有一种吸力像是想要把他吸得更深，尸王于是加入了第二根，依旧没有任何阻力，他轻轻地旋转戳弄，在弄不到润滑剂的情况下尽可能地温柔，只有在伸进第三根手指的时候少年蹙眉发出了不满地哼哼，指着自己一塌糊涂的身前，可怜兮兮地说:前面也要。

楚恕之空着的那只手附上了少年的龟头微微撸动，另一只手坏心眼地在少年体内抠挖，经过某个位置的时候少年腰杆猛的向后，在楚恕之手指连续不断地攻击里摇动如同雨中的荷。

在少年越来越大的声音里楚恕之意识到面前人即将到第二个高潮于是收回了双手，黑手党少年不满地瞪他，双眼湿润的像黑珍珠一样。他吻了吻少年胸前的茱萸，握住少年的腰挺身，巨大的坚硬挺进了少年的后穴。

生理性泪水在一瞬间沿着少年的眼角流下，让他看上去可怜又无助，恨不得被人摁在身下狠狠操干然后抱在怀里宠上一辈子，楚恕之过于的粗大让两个人都感到些许的不适。

你他妈。。。终于缓过气的少年骂了一声，之后的话淹没在一声带着哭腔却又销魂入骨的声音，楚恕之突然整根没入的阴茎占据了他思想的全部，偏偏紧致的肉壁不知廉耻地包裹全部，把外形细细勾勒，每一寸暴起的经脉都清晰可见。

太。。。太深了。。。少年说，哭哭啼啼的。

这个人怎么回事?楚恕之脑内思索，方才强势得恨不得上了自己，在真正做起来的时候却变成了一个哭包。

他温柔地吻了吻少年的唇角，道:没事的，一会就好。，他们互相拥抱着喘息了好一会，在感觉到少年的放松之后楚恕之上下浅浅抽插。

在过了很久的适应时间后少年方才睁开被泪水濡湿的眼睛，道:好了。

忍耐已久的囚徒闻言微微退出后又是一个冲刺，阴郁的尸王不爱玩什么九浅一深的无聊戏码，只是放肆地冲撞着红肿流血的穴口，在后穴还未来得及闭合的时候再一次狠狠挤入到最深，被照顾到的前列腺开始传递快意，少年因为方才的疼痛略微有些疲软的阴茎再一次挺立，前列腺液沿着顶端低落下来，落在楚恕之赤裸的腹部。楚恕之收回一只手抹了些，送到少年的嘴唇处，方才凶巴巴露着爪牙的豹子此刻成了一只可怜兮兮的奶猫，噙着泪的眼睛自以为凶巴巴地瞪了带笑的男人一眼，张口含住，粉红色的唇瓣吞吐着男人手指的指节，柔软的舌尖引起男人肌肤的战栗，让楚恕之很丢脸地差点缴械。

他有点不知道这个人的单纯和色情哪个是装出来的了。

不过管他呢，在享受临死前最后一场疯狂性爱的杀手党成员不需要思考这么多，这样的一份大礼他没有不享受的理由，更何况这个萍水相逢的床伴还惊人地符合他的审美，如果还能侥幸逃脱的话。。。

楚恕之走神的思考被少年突然绞紧的后穴打断，他知道方才未能成功高潮的杀手即将迎来第二次，他心念一动，突然拔出巨物，少年突然空荡的后穴让他晃神，迷迷糊糊地睁开了被眼泪黏在一起的长睫毛，道：

为什么不操我了？

干。楚恕之暗骂一句，这小子到底是个骚货，单纯懵懂切换成带着男性腥味的欲望再切换回去就是一瞬间的事。

倒也应了那句话，牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流。

因为我想再看看你，歇下来的楚恕之内心爆炸的欲望稍微减退，他再一次地亲吻少年的全身，额角唇瓣，锁骨朱果，没有疤痕的身体。

这样看上去我们像是在做爱。他这么想。

郭长城，杀手突然说。我的名字。

郭长城，杀手重复。少年红潮未褪的脸色出现一点笑来。

两个人黏糊糊地亲亲啃啃了好久，然后在更多的前列腺液混合物里楚恕之再一次插入，更加顺滑的紧致，少年的指甲掐入他肩膀上的肌肉，在上面又挠又抓，猛地用力。

楚恕之脑子里回想的全部都是乱七八糟的东西，肮脏的马桶，幼时课堂无聊的地中海老头，被抓前一天吃的三文鱼刺身等等，转移注意力以延长自己的时间，他快到了，他想，一点点，再来一点点。。。

少年高亢的哭叫盖住屋子里淫靡的声响，喷溅的精液里少年抱住囚犯放声大哭，方才高潮过的身体敏感地惊人，穴肉突然地绞紧让楚恕之咬牙坚持冲刺几十下后忍不住缴械，也射在囚室肮脏的地板上。

他们这么浑身赤裸地拥抱了好一会，余韵的抽出让少年本来偏凉的身子显得更加柔弱，楚恕之下意识地把他抱得更紧，没有想到之后自己会被怀里的人用手枪处决。

在安静了很长时间之后少年抽身离开，干了的精液把两个人黏在一起，可是他起身的时候像是什么痛觉都感觉不到一样，面上又恢复了刚见面时候的刻薄笑意。少年穿上西装外套，一点一点把情欲的痕迹掩藏，拿起那把被两个人遗忘了许久的枪，走到囚室外面，一枪崩了门口的光头保镖。

在这声枪声之后，囚室区域内接连响起几声消音器地轻声，还有惨叫与哀鸣，浓郁的鲜血气味里回头对视惊愕的囚犯。

走吧，楚恕之。

你不是。。。

我不是，其实我是来救你的，日本帮有人看中了你的身手，让我们来救你一命。

两个人牵着手踉踉跄跄往囚室外跑，在地下室左拐右绕地转了七八圈之后楚恕之终于见到了上升的楼梯，手脚并用的囚犯不在需要形象之类的狗屁，他爬上台阶，立于星空下。

远处的汽车油门轰鸣，准备载着他去迎接与那个叫郭长城的少年的崭新的未来。

告诉我。男人忍不住问，侧身看着笑得深不可测的男孩，既然救我走，直接动手不就好了吗，为什么还要做，额，那些？

少年侧头，在他泛红的耳尖留下一个吻。

因为我想。

我告诉你们那个可怜的保镖是林静听完楚郭的车然后被一枪崩了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈不行了我要笑一会哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈心疼我笔下的和尚


End file.
